


A Mirrored Fall

by TheTentacleCommander



Series: The Devil's Saga series extras [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, City in Flames, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, F/M, Holidays, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Intentionally Odd, Mistletoe, Odd, One Shot, Side Story, Surreal, Teratophilia, Weird Plot Shit, it's just a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTentacleCommander/pseuds/TheTentacleCommander
Summary: This is the companion fic to 'After the Fall'. A really weird xmas themed fic.





	A Mirrored Fall

**A Mirrored Fall**  
  
  
Blue eyes snapped open, body aching, to a room filled with crackling and buzzing. White noise flood her ears as the TV station was either down or out for the night. The night... _when did it become night_? She struggles to get up off her bare couch the living room cold and ... _wait where am I_?  
  
_Oh, my head._  
  
Jill rubs her head feeling as if the white noise had seeped into her brain rattling her mind, still trying to place the where and the when. She feels drunk yet not. As she rose the weight of a heavy dress tried to drag her down back to the worn yet comfortable chair. A dress that layered her slim yet tone form in waves of blue mixed with white chiffon felt like an anchor to the ground.   
  
She could only surmise that she had been to a rather fine holiday party, so fine that she was dropped off in a drunken stupor. How else was she to explain this outfit?  
  
Her long brunette hair draped down to her back, it flowing out like a curtain behind her.  
  
Since when was her hair this long? She tugged on the long dark strands, testing to see if they indeed were real.  _Must've had really strong hair extensions put in. I'll worry about it in the morning_ -  
  
As she experimentally tugged on her hair again, the door creaked open, a sliver of the outside wind softly wafting into the small cramped apartment. It brought in with it a chill that caused her to bring her arms closer in towards herself, the corset top of the dress nor the thin arm sleeves enough to keep her exposed chest warm.  
  
She slowly adjusted to the heavy dress, thankful for the flats she had apparently chosen to pair with the ornate thing. Adjusting the long train of hair behind herself, Jill walked by the noisy TV, shutting it off. The room plunged into silence, the white noise no longer covering the eerie emptiness of the apartment.  
  
_In fact...since when did I live here?_  
  
Jill approached the door the large wooden, black surface already becoming painted with snow from the inside. As she reached to pull it inward a large explosion from everywhere and nowhere rocked her hearing. The noise caused her to almost immediately run outside. She didn't know why – why she didn't just go back inside and investigate. But her body insisted on staying out here.  
  
As she went to return to the black door she saw that it had on its own closed.  _Dammit, my keys are inside!_  Jill mentally kicked herself for a moment, before looking up at the door again. The numbers suddenly rang familiar, causing herself to clutch herself in revisited dread.  
  
_This is my apartment in Raccoon._  
  
But Raccoon no longer exists now.  
  
She could only turn in numbness as she looked upon a city filled with flames. She held her head in her hands her words mumbling into the layered dress.  
  
_No. No no no no not here! Please not here!_  
  
She began to shake, the shattering events of seeing her hometown fall were going to repeat in startling detail. Down to the last victim. Jill slid to the ground not wishing to do this dream again, not wanting to -  
  
A light wet touch landed on her bare shoulder.  _I never recalled it raining then..._  
  
Her eyes opened to see the same moonlit sky, the same stars, but the new chill brought on by the layers of snow coating everything. The roar of the fire, the smells of death, the screams of the damned were all silenced by that layer of pristine, powdery snow. Everything was coated with it, alongside the silence that ran along with it.  
  
She was trapped outside. Jill thought to fish up a hairpin to jam the lock but as she faced the black apartment door again she found that it and the apartment complex was gone. Just up and gone, layers of snow coating where the large building would be. The only thing marring the snow was her own footsteps, her movements causing the only sound echoing in the seemingly empty town.  
  
_Sitting here in the cold isn't helping me any. Best find some shelter._  
  
Jill slowly walked through the snow-covered town, the hem of her dress and her shoes becoming coated in snow, and yet the wetness that would normally happen did not seep into any of her garments. She was thankful for this; the wind was seemingly dropping in temperature, causing her to visibly tremble from the chill.  
  
_What in the hell possessed me to wear this in the Winter?_  
  
The town buildings the farther in became more defined, lit up with lights and filled with holiday décor. Seasonal decorations such as Christmas trees, presents, Santas and the like hung from each building along with the glow of holiday lights. The faint sound of children laughing ran and faded along with merry songs playing from PA speakers.  
  
The glow from everything...it looked so beautiful, like a real town.   
  
_Was Raccoon ever real, or did Umbrella do that good of a job in fooling everyone?_     
  
That thought came out dark and bitter, despite the holiday cheer filling everything and framing her in a pale glow. Jill could only examine, taking in everything her eyes wanting to just once rest and enjoy this moment. She saw amongst the toy drums, French Horns, and Turtle Doves with ornately painted Angels flying alongside the Three Wisemen in a small nativity scene.   
  
They with bright grins smiled down upon the brightly garbed men with blacked out eyes.  
  
The laughter stopped. Like a broken tape, the music started to warp ...and the sound of children crying took the laughter's place. It pitched louder along with the rising heat suddenly filling the air. The music twisted and bent becoming a parody of itself.   
  
And then the world became coated in red, the Angels bleeding out red from their palms.  _I was fooled so well_. The tape wore and cracked the crying becoming louder and shrill.   
  
_Stop it!_    
  
Suddenly silence. Red and silence. Jill didn't know where it was coming from, but the whole of the world seemed almost saturated with the red spot lights that were almost blinding in its intensity.   
  
A low growl broke everything.  
  
_Stars_... almost a whisper along the returning wind.  
  
_Is history now trying to catch up?_  
  
She did what she could only do. Jill ran; ran through the snow it feeling heavier than before trapping her feet in a pristine quicksand. She ran, her fingers trailing along glass storefronts, trying hard to run, trying hard to not repeat what she knew was both painful and-  
  
A lone figure stood in the center of her path, looking upon  her with his monstrous gaze. Her mouth was open in a frozen gasp. He was unarmed – _like he needed to be armed!_  The red that coated everything permeated him, turning the midnight black of his leather into a subtle red. The color gave him a demonic glow as if he needed lighting to show the inherent violence in his person.  _Like he needed anything at all..._  
  
The warmth rose higher, the cold of the snow barely registrable now. Jill wasn't even aware that she was backing up; she knew retreat is bad, that it is the worst thing to do right now. But her body like at the door worked on its own, her retreat stopped by her back touching the glass.   
  
She turned to see the storefront, unlit with hand painted lettering scrawled in Gothic black and red.  _Luca's Italian Eatery_. Her hair fanned behind her; as she turned back he was upon her, an inch between them. Jill's eyes narrowed – she won't repeat everything.   
  
_I won't!_  
  
She shoved him; shoved him hard not caring if he was unmovable, not caring if he kills her this time. Not caring if he  _dies this time! I don't need this nor want it!_  
  
Warmth filled her mouth; her pressing against the glass the warmth overwhelming, burning. A sharpness caught her lip and then the taste of copper.  _When, when did I start this again?_  
  
He pulled away, licking his teeth, the faint trace of her blood being swiped away.  _Smug bastard!_  She had screamed it, the insult flung empty. Her hands flew up, angry, irritated, wishing to strike him. It always felt good to simply hurt him.  _It's acceptable._  
  
Suddenly she felt herself being twisted around, her back pressing against straps. Her face was tilted upwards her blue eyes catching a small green item hanging high in the window display, tied and hanging from red ribbon. They both reflected in the glass, the sheen of red covering all uncertainty.  
  
Strong hands softly roamed in her hair, smelling the long strands before claiming her lips again. The other hand slid along her hips, searching hunting for the straps she knew were there... her eyes hating this, replaying this again slid closed wanting it all. The world lit on fire, just the way she remembered it-  
  
Crying broke into her mind, dragging her somewhere else. The soft yet pleading crying from the nearby crib filled the bedroom. The familiar walls of her house calmed Jill from where her mind had decided to fly. Still, she palmed her hair; barely past shoulder and blonde.   
  
She looked to the outside room seeing Sheva and Chris still asleep on the guest cot, entangled with each other. Jill rose from the rocking chair leaning down to pick up the small little girl, slowly calming in her arms.   
  
_Shush little girl, shush..._  
  
Jill walks with the small newborn in her arms, reaching for a small book; a gift from the child's Aunt and Uncle sleeping out in the living room. The book depicted a little girl trying to save a boy from a splintered mirror. She was flanked by a tall knowing Queen in blue and white finery...all surrounded by snow.  
  
Jill read the story, her soothing words calming the fussy child back to sleep. As she looked up sunrise caught her eyes, the flakes of snow coating the window.  
  
…  
  
Miles away another sleeps, encased in cool liquid, a mask pumping air to his lungs. Floating in oblivion the boy floats in his own broken mirror, hoping for the girl in his dreams to free him...

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on dA in 2010.


End file.
